I Miss You
by Elmwood Baby 4ever
Summary: What happends when Lilly and Oliver are in the wrong place at the wrong time and miley loses One of her best friends forever...3 years later she tells the story [Mileys POV One ShotSong Fic]


_I Miss You _

_Sha-la-la-la-la, sha-la-la-la-la  
you used to call me your angel  
said I was sent straight down from heaven _

It happened three years ago but I can remember it like it was today. It was the last day of our sophomore year of high school. Lilly, Oliver, and I were excited to start our summer together. The bell rang kids through there school work in the air. They where running out the door. Lilly, Oliver and I where the last kids to walk out of out class, Smiles on our face. We weren't expected for the unexpectable to happen. But it did. We where sitting on the beach. Like any other day me and Oliver holding hands Lilly getting disgusted.

_And you'd hold me close in your arms  
I thought of the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holdin' me _

But it happened, when I went on my Europe tour Oliver was invited but he couldn't come. His mom didn't let him because he had to go to his cousins for the summer. When he did that he got in to some trouble with the Law. We found out his aunt and mother sent him to a juvenile center for the rest of the summer. But it wasn't Oliver's fault it was his older cousin Steven or that's what Oliver said. Lilly and I believed him and we started to go out. But that day, Oliver and Lilly where at the mall getting my birthday gift when there was a robbery at the store they where in, I heard about it on the news they said thirty two people where killed instantly and sixty had minor injured and two where rushed to the hospital.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in a while  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow _

The two people who where rushed to the hospital where Lilly and Oliver. When I heard those words come out of the reporters mouth the four words that changed my life forever.

"Thirty two people where killed instantly and sixty had minor injured and two where rushed to the hospital." Said the Reporter; "The two people on there way to the hospital are, Oliver Oken and Lilly Truscott."

As soon as I heard that I was out the door. Tears poring down my face I could barley see the road, my best friends my Boyfriend almost dead, it couldn't happen at least not now;

_My heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la  
I miss you _

I remember running through the hospital looking for their room. I ran I couldn't see through my tear stained face. I couldn't breathe I new they would not make it. I fell on the ground and I had a flash back of everything that happened since I meet Oliver and Lilly. I knew why Oliver got shot but Lilly. They went after Oliver because that was one of the 'Guys' he knew. I reached their room and I saw them hocked up to all of these machines.

_You used to call me your dreamer  
and now I'm livin' out my dream  
Oh, how I wish you could see _

I almost died; I ran over to Oliver he whispered something to me. It was faint but I heard it. "_I love you Miles_," that's what he said to me. I looked over at Lilly. She was unconscious. The room started to get smaller as I sat between my two best friends. About five minutes after I got there. Mrs. and Mr. Oken came same as Jackson my father and Mr. and Mrs. Truscott Walked in to the room. We all sat there. It was quite the only sound was the machines and crying. I looked over to Oliver his hand moved I reached out for it and he held my hand. "_I love you Oliver," I Whispered_.

_Everything that's happenin' for me  
I'm thinkin' back on the past  
it's true the time is flyin' by too fast. _

I didn't even notice the doctors coming in and out of the room. I was to focus on Lilly and Oliver. My best friends are dying but there to young to die. All of these flash backs came to my mind. Telling Oliver I was Hannah, Lilly's glasses, Oliver hand cuffing me and Lilly together, The Bone dance, asking out and kissing Oliver, Lukisseverygirlintheschool.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in a while  
and even though it's different now  
you're still here somehow _

I stayed there all night. I couldn't leave it didn't fell right. There were all these memories floating through my head. And the words I kept saying out loud.

"Lilly, Oliver don't die your to young to die." And I meant every word of that. Jackson tried to make me leave but I didn't let him. I walked over to Lilly. I heard her whisper something. It made me laugh. "_Betty burgs address_." Is what she whispered then she whispered "_I'm sorry, Miles_." I stood there for a seconded and I cried. "Lilly, it's not your fault just don't die." I replied. _  
_  
My heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you  
Sha-la-la-la-la-la  
I miss you

It was the longest night of my Life. I couldn't stop crying it was five in the morning when I looked at my watch last. I really lost track of time. Oliver and Lilly where still holding on, And I thought that it was going to be fine at points. I didn't know why the Oken's and Truscott's left. There kids where dieing and they left. I was never going to let them live it down if Lilly and Ollie survived.

_  
I know you're in a better place yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me _

I kissed Oliver for the last time, and I mean the last time. It felt like forever that kiss lasted for, but it was shortly after nine in the morning when it happened Oliver died my Best friend and my boyfriend died Lilly was still holding on but Oliver was gone. The machines he was hocked up to beeped Doctors flew in and took him some where. I screamed cried and swore a little bit at god. I remember yelling in the room "First my mom, now Oliver why are you doing this to me?" And I heard a voice and I turned around and saw Lilly sitting up. She was fine. I ran over to hear. She looked at me then around the room.

"Where's Oliver? Where am I? Miley," Lily yelled I didn't answer her all I did was hug her. The doctors came in the room and Lilly was back at home the following day. We didn't talk for the longest time Lilly and me just locked our selves in our rooms and didn't come out.

_I miss you  
I miss your smile  
and I still shed a tear every once in a while  
and even though it's different now _

It was a month after the incident when we had Oliver's funeral. First time Lilly and I saw each other or the day light. We saw each other and we hugged each other, it was a really nice ceremony but I couldn't image Oliver's face in that coffin. I made a speech and so did Lilly. But when it came time to bury Oliver me and Lilly lost it. I got heeled back by Jackson when I tried to run towards the coffin. "Oliver, "I cried. I didn't smile for a long time. And I was not going to do it now.

_  
You're still here somehow  
my heart won't let you go  
and I need you to know  
I miss you _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

Now its three years to the day that Oliver died. Lilly is the only person I talk to besides the people we live with the Oken's and Truscott. And the same goes for Lilly. When we talked but we never bring up Oliver. If we do it just makes us cry. I loved him and I don't think I will love some one that much ever again. I knew Lilly Loved Oliver to. I didn't go back to school for a month and when I did people would try to talk to me. Lilly and I are at Oliver's grave right now. We laid a rose on top of the grave stone. Then I heard. "Miley, Lilly, don't worry I love you both and it's time to move on." It sounded like Oliver I turned to Lilly and asked her if she heard that and she did. We hugged each other when we pulled apart. And I smiled the first real smile in three years. I smiled but those smiles to the world but to me where fake. And Lilly knew it because it was the same way for her. When we where walking away I trued back towards Oliver's grave, "I love you Oliver," I said and wiped a tear way from my eye

_I miss you_


End file.
